Last message for Diane
by The Corpse Maker
Summary: Some scenes I wrote to evacuate part of the inspiration David Lynch's films gave me recently. It could be said to take place after the end of the second season.
1. Last message for Diane

**A nightstand covered with blue velvet. On it stands a lamp. It is unplugged, but the red light bulb in it is lit. A feminine hand is bathed in the light, lying on the soft fabric. It is completely motionless. On the palm, a green tape recorder is playing.**

 _Voice from the tape recorder :_ Diane. I am holding in my hand a cup of solid black coffee. I don't know what time it is and time may very well be completely different, here. Sorry about that. I am trapped inside a set of rooms called ''The black lodge''. I have no idea if this message can get through, but I have no other option at the time other than this. If my plan succeeds, this message should be transmitted to my past self once it has been recorded and sent. I already tried to get a first message through, but I can only presume of the success of the operation. If I am correct, the message in question should have been given to Laura Palmer by Annie before she was murdered by her father. I still hope to save her.

I am perfectly aware of the fact that this is one confusing message, but I have seen and understood things that can't be experienced anywhere else. You will have to trust me, as always.

Chronology here is blurred beyond recognition and reality can only be perceived through a veil of dreams. I have no idea how my actions can affect the linearity outside of the black lodge.

However, I have seen the truth about the owls. I tried my best to warn myself about them, but the best I could manage to get from here to the outside world was the sentence ''The owls are not what they seem'', followed by repetitions of my name on a piece of paper which had been brought to me by major Briggs and was part of the events that led me here. It makes me fear that nothing I can do no is able to affect the past more than it already did.

 **The voice stops.**

 **The bedroom inside which the green tape recorder has been playing is revealed.**

 **A woman lies on the bed, her inexpressive face illuminated with the red light of the lamp. Her skin is pale under the red mask of light. Her gaze is empty.**

 **A phone rings somewhere inside the room. It is hidden from view.**

 **After ringing for approximately fifteen seconds, the answering machine lets a voice echo inside the bedroom.**

 _Voice from the phone :_ Caroline. It's Dale. I- I think we've made a mistake. I have _(sigh)_.

 **Silence.**

 **Back to the nightstand. A gloved hand closes around the green tape recorder. When it opens, the device has vanished. The hand rises to a forehead and wipes away drops of sweat.**

 **We see the face of a smiling man. His eyes are nothing more than uniformly white globes.**

 **His face is Dale Cooper's, but slightly distorted. We then see it turn progressively into Windom Earle's face.**

 **Windom Earle moves his fingers above the lamp in a strange gesture and everything goes black.**


	2. The red room : Dinner

_**The red room.**_

 _ **Dale Cooper, sitting in the armchair.**_

 _ **The Man From Another Place, sitting on the couch.**_

 _ **A plate of creamed corn is on the table.**_

* * *

 **MFAP :** Are you hungry?

 _Silence._

 _After a while, the MFAP gets up and walks to Cooper, then takes his hands._

 **MFAP :** These hands are filthy.

 _The MFAP laughs as he goes back to the couch and sits._

 _Meanwhile, Bob enters from behind a curtain and stands next to the couch. He leans to whisper into the MFAP's ear._

 **MFAP :** Not one of us will start eating until Laura washes her hands.

 _Laura Palmer enters the room and stares at Cooper._

 **Laura :** My father put dirt under my fingernail.

 _Bob puts his forefinger before his lips._

 _Laura leaves the room as a second Dale Cooper enters. She caresses his face before she disappears behind the red curtains._

 _The second Cooper walks to stand beside Bob and they turn their heads to face each other, their lips forming a cruel smile._

 _The first Dale shivers but stays in the armchair._

 **Second Cooper** _, to Bob_ **:** How is Annie?

 _They both laugh but are soon interrupted by the MFAP._

 **MFAP :** Garmonbozia.

 _The second Cooper turns to the MFAP, nods, and walks to the table, taking the plate in his hands._

 _The first Cooper tries to get up, but the MFAP makes a gesture for him to stop._

 **MFAP :** It is the future and it is the past.

 _As the second Cooper hands the plate to the first Cooper, the curtains open to reveal the giant. He makes large gestures with his hands for the first Cooper to stop. Cooper calmly nods to the giant and refuses the plate._

 **MFAP :** It is happening again.

* * *

 ** _The first Cooper is now alone in the room. The plate of creamed corn is on the table and he stares at it._**


End file.
